Everything changed in an instant
by notthebrightestcrayoninthebox
Summary: Eli has taken his time, and he's ready to be with Clare. But when he comes back, will she be waiting for him? Major Eclare.
1. Prologue

**This story sucks. Don't read it unless you want to die. Please. But if you muuuuuusttt…**

**Disclaimer: Puhleeze. I don't even live in Canadia. **

I'm baaacckkkk.

I ditched Clare. I know.

Bad plan. I know. But… I needed time to think. And mourn. Julia, ya know.

But I think I can do this. Clare I mean. Well not do Clare. But… be with her. I want to do it more than anything.

"_How about an ending where Juliet gives Romeo some time?" Clare asked me, her eyes bright and understanding._

"_That new ending… I like it." I said, smirking. _

_We looked into each other's eyes. She was perfect. And so right._

So I took some time. Away from people. So about 2 weeks later, I was so ready to be with Clare, it hurt.

But when I came back, everything changed in an instant.

**CLIFFY. Anyway, I'm gonna post soon, but I needed to set things up first. I'm thinking that the POV's will alternate between Clare and Eli for each chapter. ANYWAY. Please keep readinggggggg.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Clare's POV folksss. Thanks for the reviews. You guys are amaaazing. 3**

I smiled as I walked out of the school, happy that Eli and I were in a better place now. He was just soo…

A familiar voice called my name, snapping me back to reality. I turned around, expecting it to be Eli. Wrong.

"Hey Clare Bear, aren't you lookin fiiine today." Fitz slurred as he approached me.

"What do you want Fitz?" I said, watching Eli walk to his hearse in the corner of my eye.

"I just thought that we should have some fun in the ravine." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I scoffed, shoving him away. He grabbed my wrists and smushed his face against mine.

EWEWEWEWEWEWEWEW.

I pulled back and retreated, disgusted.

"Get away from me!" I yelled as he followed me.

"Not so fast babyyy." I shuddered as he grabbed my shoulders.

"ELI!" I screamed as Fitz dragged me to the ravine." But he had already gone.

**I know this is really short guys, but they'll be longer I promise. 3 Thank you so much for reading. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Eli's POV. I will try to make this one longer, but I'm pretty bad at that so just bear with me. 33333 I know I'm creepy and put a bunch of hearts in my AN's but I'm kinda excited that people are reading my stuff. ANYWAYS. Yeah. 3**

I walked into school, happy for a change. My time away had been good, but being with Clare would be better.

God, I missed her. She was the light of my li- Oh my god, I can't believe I almost thought that. Since when did I act like some romantic mush of a guy? Julia never made me act this way.

I sighed. Oh Clare, what have you done to me?

As I approached Adam's locker, I knew something was up. He looked worried.

"Hey my man." I said cheerfully.

"Eli! Duuuudee." He smiled warily and we did our handshake.

"Ya miss me?" I said, smirking.

"Ha, yeah man." He said distractedly, looking over my shoulder.

"Dude, what's so important that you're ignoring me?" I sniffed. "I thought we had something special." I said dramatically, pouting and then smirking. Adam seemed unamused.

"Look man, life didn't stop while you were gone. Okay?" Adam snapped, his mood changing quickly. My smirk vanished. Adam sighed.

"What happened " I said immediately worried. "Clare."

"She's not in good shape, man. Stuff happened." Adam slammed his locker and walked away. I frowned. Uh oh.

~English Class~

I walked in to Miss Dawes' class, scanning the room for Clare. She sat hunched over in her chair, staring at her desk.

I crossed the distance between me and her quickly and sat down at my desk. She continued to stare down, her eyes unfocused. She looked… defeated.

"Hey Blue Eyes." I said, smiling at her. She snapped her head up.

"Eli. Hi." She attempted to get rid of her frown, and then returned to look at her desk. I thought about making a snarky comment about her coldness, but I decided against it.

"What's wrong?" I said sincerely, searching her face for the answer. She opened her mouth to answer when the bell rang. Perfect timing. I sighed and turned to the front of the room. Comforted by the thought that I would find out later, I tried to think of something other than her beautiful blue eyes, that looked so empty.

**BLAH. I know its short. I'm bad at thissss. **** ANYWAY. I discovered that my hearts don't show up. Grr. Sooo they just look like random 3's. My baaad. But yeah. I'll keep tryinggggg to make things longer. But don't hate if I fail miserably.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Clare's POV. I know that you guys probably like Eli's better because let's face it, he's amazing and hot and… I am going to stop before I start rambling. ANYWAY. I'm updating in rapid succession because I feel inspired. YEAH, so before I make this extremely awkwardly long I will stop. Oh, TOO LATE. Anyway. Yeah.**

I went through the rest of my classes in a daze, the only thing breaking my trance being Eli. He was back. I guess I was happy, but every time I saw him, it brought everything back.

Fitz's face. His drunken slur. The crunching of leaves as he dragged my body to the ravine.

I was raped. I was raped. I was raped.

And Eli wasn't there to save me.

I knew deep down it wasn't his fault. But I still just couldn't handle being around him. I wanted to. So badly. And I knew he came back so we could be together. But I couldn't deal. Not now.

After it happened, it didn't register. I sat against a tree, sobbing, as Fitz stumbled up the ravine, back to the school.

Before long, I walked up to the school, got my bike and walked it home.

I was sore. So sore.

My tears dried on the way home, and were replaced with anger.

How could Fitz do this to me?

He knew my beliefs.

Why did it have to be me?

Why couldn't Eli come to the rescue like he always did?

And then, a tiny sliver of relief.

Even in Fitz's drunkness, he used protection.

Eli didn't have to know or see me get hurt.

But I still didn't feel better. Everything still hurt like hell.

My mind. My body. My heart.

When I got home, I went immediately up to my room, noting the suitcase in the corner. As I entered my room, my heart warmed a little.

"Darcy?" I said weakly. Darcy turned around, a grin on her face. She ran over and hugged me.

"I missed you, Clare." She said into my hair as she held me close.

"I missed you too, Darce." We pulled away and she sensed something was wrong.

"Are you alright, Clare bear?" Darcy asked worriedly. I winced at the nickname. Fitz. Fitz. Fitz.

"I… I was… r-r-…" Darcy's eyes welled up with tears as she realized.

She pulled me into a hug immediately.

I felt relieved.

She was the first person I had told, and she understood. Thank God she understood.

I let my tears flow into her shoulder as she embraced me, wishing she would never let go.

"It will get better, Clare. I know it will." She said as she pulled away.

My eyes were drawn to the jagged scar on her wrist. She noticed my look and smiled sadly.

"I know you won't make the same mistakes I did, Clare." She said. I looked away, and was reminded of the experience both my sister and I had experienced.

Must run in the family.

**Aaagh. This was sad to write. And it's short. Blah. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Eli's POV. I know this is starting to get really depressing. Don't worry, in a few chapters it will get better. I'm thinking this story is going to be about 15 chapters long. I know that's kinda a lot, but I figured my chapters are super short anyway… But yeah. I'm trying guys I'm trying.**

Clare. Clare. Clare.

I couldn't get her off my mind.

Why had she looked so broken?

Adam wouldn't tell me.

Clare wouldn't tell me.

I had to find out.

It was slowly driving me insane.

I walked quickly to English class, finding Clare in the same way as yesterday. Dejected, broken, beautifully sad.

"Clare." I said softly, hoping I could break her stare.

She looked up warily, her eyes focusing on mine.

"Hello," She said quietly.

"Are you okay?" I said, reaching my hand out to touch hers. She pulled away quickly, giving me my answer.

"What did I do?" I said, silently pleading for her to make eye contact with me.

"You didn't do anything." She said quietly, coldly.

"I told you I needed time." I said simply.

"I know that. I just didn't know you were going to take off as soon as you could." She said quickly, her voice filled with venom.

"Clare. What happened?"

"I… " She pursed her lips and looked down at the desk. I sighed.

"I was…" She started again, her eyes welling up.

"Fitz." She choked out. I made a fist.

"What did he do to you?" I said, filling with rage. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with misery.

"As soon as you left," She stopped, taking a second to regain her composure.

"As soon as you left, he came up to me in the parking lot." She continued. I watched her as her eyes filled with pain.

"He… he told me he wanted us to have some fun. In the ravine. He… kissed me and started to drag me there." I shuddered with horror and rage.

"I… I screamed your name, but you had already left. So nobody saw him take me away."

She broke and put her head down, silently shaking with sobs.

I turned away and put my head in my hands, only able to think of one thing.

Always my fault. Always my fault. Always my fault.

Why did the girls I loved always get hurt? Why couldn't I get hurt for once?

I looked behind me to see Clare sitting up, tears still running down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Clare." I said, attempting to keep my voice from cracking. It didn't work.

She nodded, and wiped the tears from her face.

I watched her, wishing I could touch her, hug her, kiss her.

But I knew it would only make her think of what had happened.

I couldn't cause her that pain.

You just have to be there for her, Eli. Make her pain go away. Do not, DO NOT leave her again.

I looked into her eyes and reached my hand over to hers slowly. I touched it, and when she didn't pull away, I held it gently.

I saw one side of her mouth turn up into a smile through her tears.

I smiled back.

**Woo I made it longer this time. Aww I know I'm making Eli all sweet and un-sarcastic right now, but I figured him joking around would not help the situation. Soo it'll be a little more until funny Eli (or at least as funny as I can make him) is back. Yeah. I would do a heart but… :'( I can't. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Guys, I love it when you review. Like seriously I do a happy dance. And I love you all.**

**a0r123: Yeahh I kinda agree with you. But I didn't want him to just call her Clare… I don't know. But yeah I know what you're saying. **

**Everyone else: I LOVE YOU GUYS. YOU'RE SO NICE. I would do a heart… but I cant. :'(**

**Clare's POV**

I smiled today. Like sincerely.

Oh, what that boy does to me.

It felt good letting him in. Really good.

Ever since my dad left, I've felt alone.

But then, Darcy. And Eli.

I feel like I'm going to get better.

As I got ready for school, I looked in the mirror for awhile.

I looked at the bruises. They were fading. And yet, I knew I would still feel their pain long after they had left.

I hurried downstairs and ate breakfast alone.

Mom had work. Darcy had friends.

I left the house early, deciding to try walking to school.

I hadn't done it since… the incident. Not without my bike at least.

But, I didn't have a chance to go it alone. Eli was standing out my door, leaning against the rail on my porch.

"Eli." I said, a smile starting to form on my lips.

"Clare." He said, smirking back at me.

Oh, that smirk.

"Where's Morty?" I asked, noticing his trusty hearse was missing.

"At home. I wanted to walk with you."

I stepped off my porch, Eli walking by my side.

Not much was said on our slow walk to Degrassi.

It was nice.

I felt his stare from beside me.

"It's rude to stare, Eli." I said, smirking.

He laughed. "Since when were you Miss Manners?"

I laughed as well.

"I miss this." I said. "You."

Eli smiled. "I missed you too."

We kept walking in silence.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, Blue Eyes." I blushed slightly at his nickname.

"It's not your fault, Eli. I can't expect you to be my hero all the time. I guess…" I sighed and looked at the ground.

"I guess I just wanted someone to blame other than myself. For letting Fitz taking me away without me putting up a fight." I looked at his face. His eyes were on the ground.

"It's not your fault, Clare. It's Fitz." I sighed.

"Yeah."

Before I knew it, we were at Degrassi.

For once, the day flew by. It was filled with laughs and jokes between me and Eli, and moments like the ones on our walk too.

He was so perfect.

I wasn't.

I was so… dirty. I didn't deserve a guy as great as Eli.

Maybe it was time to let him go.

**CAUTION: LONG AN AHEAD. Okay, so I feel like I'm starting to get crappy so this'll be the last update tonight. I also just wanted to talk about how I'm writing this. A lot of people write in Clare getting raped or assaulted and then she's just fine. But that's not really how it works, ya know? I know that I can't fully understand how they think or what happens after, but I'm just trying to make this more real. And I know in like the actual show she would probably be semi-fine by now, but… I don't know. I know I'm also kinda moving slow with their whole relationship, but… I'm taking things one things at a time. And if that makes you guys annoyed, so be it. I didn't even think people would be reading this anyway. So, I'm going to kinda make their relationship actually progress in probably the next chapter, but I don't know how long that will be because I kinda have a lot to do and summer work and stuff, so I will try to update as soon as possible but don't get your hopes up. And that sounds really emo. Kinda.**

**Anyway, I love you guys and your reviews make me really happy and raise my self-esteem. I'm not one of those people that's gonna be like REVIEW MY STORY OR I WON'T POST OR I'LL KILL SOMEONE OFF or whatever, but if you want to write one, I will probably love you, even if its as mean as hell. Okay, soo yeah. Thanks so much for reading. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Eli's POV. Dude I am so excited for the last week. Not the last week of the Boiling Point, but like the episodes in the last week. Yeah. So I'm superdyduper excited. Yeah. Read onnn my loves.**

I sauntered up to Miss Dawes' class and took my seat in front of Clare.

"Hey girlfrannnn." I said in a falsetto. Clare giggled.

"Hey Eli," She seemed a hell of a lot happier than yesterday. I smiled.

"Hey, you wanna go to the Dot today? We could work on that essay there if you want…" Clare looked to the side, deep in thought.

"Sureee." She said, looking pleased.

I smiled and turned around as class started.

~After school~

I leaned against Morty as I watched Clare come out of the school, her eyes scanning the lot for my hearse.

Our eyes met, and she smiled. She hurried over.

"Heyy," She said happily. I opened the door for her and she climbed in. I pulled us out of the lot and decided to change the radio station.

Apparently, Clare had had the same idea. Our hands touched, and it felt like electricity. I looked over at her and met her gaze. I took her hand. We continued like that, silent, until we reached the dot.

I parked and rushed to open the door for her. I held out my hand to help her down. She took it happily, and we walked into the Dot, still holding hands.

Once we sat down at the booth, Peter immediately came to take our order.

"Hey baby Edwards! What can I do ya for?" He said, obviously in a good mood.

"Hey Peter." She said, smiling. "I'll take a lemonade and a grilled cheese."

"I'll take an Arnold Palmer and… a hamburger." I said, briefly skimming the menu.

I looked up to see Clare staring at me.

"Its rude to stare, Clare." I said, smirking. She blushed.

"Since when were you Miss Manners?" She said, imitating me.

I held my hand to my heart.

"That hurt me deep." I looked down, a pout on my face.

It was really the opposite. Getting her to make jokes again… that was a good start.

Our date… was it a date? I dunno. Anyway, our date was going awesome.

Until he walked in.

I attempted to keep her attention away from Fitz until he started to speak loudly to his friends.

Clare's face went blank, and she shuddered. I looked over at Fitz, and couldn't control the rage I felt coursing through my veins.

He was soo… normal.

And Clare was so defeated.

How was this fair?

**SHORT I KNOW. Cliffy ooooohhhh. OMG DID YOU SEE THE COMMERCIALS FOR DEGRASSI? ELI AND CLARE FREAKIN KISS. OMGGGGGG IM FUH-REAKIN OUT. Anyway, yeah. Sorry for the delay my loves. **


	8. Author's Note

Alright guys, so I don't really know what else to write and I feel like the rest is going to suck, so I'm writing a new story. I'm sorry guys.

I just need to start something new.

Thanks for understanding, even if you don't. Thanks for dealing with me. =] I love you guys.


End file.
